1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat cushioning devices, and more specifically to a cushion having a water drainage mechanism for attachment to a hunter's tree stand seat or boat seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Hunters often await their prey while observing from a perch at an elevated location, such as a tree stand secured to a tree. Such tree stands typically have a flat platform upon which the hunter can stand or sit. Often a hunter will have to wait a long period of time before prey approaches and comfort is of great importance. Accordingly, many hunters equip their tree stand seat with a cushion to provide a comfortable position in which to wait.
In addition to needing the seat area to be cushioned, the hunter will often lean back against the tree bark. Such irregular and hard surface does not provide adequate comfort for most hunters. Accordingly, it is desirable to have some form of padding that is disposed against the tree bark, wherein the padding provides a comfortable surface for a resting hunter.
Unfortunately, inclement weather, such as rain or snow, can occur while the hunter is waiting in the tree stand. In such cases, simple cushions under compression from the hunter's weight tend to form an indentation or ‘dish’ shape, wherein water from rain or melting snow will accumulate in the indentation. Such pooling of water is very uncomfortable for a person sitting in it, can cause damage to a person's skin, and can lead to unsanitary conditions over time. Further, when a padded back is provided for the comfort of a hunter, such may channel water directly to the seat cushion area, adding to the discomfort.
Additionally, tree stands are located in remote areas and any equipment needed therefor must be transported by the hunter. Further, it is desirable that such equipment be easily stowed when not in use. Thus, it is desirable that any such tree stand cushion be light and have a compact profile.
In addition to tree stand seats, other seating devices come into contact with water. In particular, boat seats are subject to spray or rain. Most cushioning devices for boat seats lack a mechanism for removal of the water spray which then pools on the cushion leading to discomfort for the user thereof.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a seat cushion that prevents the accumulation of water, and which is readily transportable and stowable in a confined space.